character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky
Summary Spooky is the main antagonist of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. She is the ghost of a preteen girl who appears to possess a huge sum of power and impact over the events that have happened and will happen in the mansion. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly 8-A to High 3-A Name: Spooky The Ghost Age: 12 Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Female Origian: Spooky´s Jumpscare Mansion Classification: Ghost 1st appearance: Unknown Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Ghost Quote: ¨Hello, I am Spooky. And this is my home. Can you humble player, make it through 1000 rooms? Can you find what lies at the end? Or is there even an end? Cuz I don't really know. Anyway jus-just go...¨ Origin: Spooky is the main antagonist of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. She is the owner of the eponymous mansion. Personality: Unknown Appearance: Spooky is a small, floating ghost, with light blue skin, black, oval-shaped eyes, and long, dark blue hair. She has a rather cartoonish appearance, thanks to her simple, rounded features. In the base game, she wears a tattered, sleeveless, baby blue dress. Spooky can also be seen in several mini-games as sprites with very little change to her overall appearance, though she may be seen brandishing an oversized Bowie knife. In Karamari Hospital, she looks the same during the first playthrough. However, upon replaying the game in New Game+ mode, she now dons a pink nurse's gown with a white nurse's cap, stylistically reminiscent of the nurses' uniforms popular in the 1950's. As a human, Spooky had the same simplistic, rounded facial features, and long blue hair. However, instead of the long, tattered blue dress, she wore a knee-length white dress, with little white shoes and pink socks. Which is Spooky lot of better?: 53% Pretty! Trivia: - The artwork for the December update download page features her smirking at the corpse of Santa Claus, having stolen his hat, which further indicates her sinister nature. - In the Mall of the Spook minigame, Spooky is shown gleefully murdering people with a knife, confirming her sinister nature. She is also shown to be egotistical, as all names in the high score screen are changed to "Spooky," including the player's. - In Mrs. Spook, Spooky brutally murders Pac-Man by impaling him with a huge nail. This minigame, like the previous one, serves as a wake-up call to Spooky's true, sadistic personality. - Despite being very cute, Spooky wants to be feared and resents being called adorable or cute. - Spooky is left-handed, which serves as a clue to her personality, since left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (example from Latin "sinistra", lit. "left-hand side"). - When starting up the game, Spooky's face can sometimes flash onto the screen. The same can happen when the game is paused. - Spooky is called "Spooks" by the Generic Lab Assistants in GL Labs. - Spooky seems to be a fan of Edgar Allen Poe, or at the very least the 1964 film The Masque of the Red Death, since she dressed up as the Red Death for Halloween. - In some images for Karamari Hospital, she can be seen holding a small red and white cooler. - Despite being a ghost, in one of Karamari Hospital's loading screens, Spooky is shown eating. Info: Spooky is a ghost, She can scary people, and she can made the soul of the Player her servant instantly. Spooky's HP: 3200 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Teleportation 2. Flight 3. Non-Corporeal 4. Soul Manipulation 5. Spatial Manipulation 6. Power Nullification 7. Jumpscare 8. Skilled Combatants 9. Fearless Spooky's Stats Attack Potency: Small Building level (Easily killed The Player, and is likely superior to most of the Specimens.), possibly Multi-City Block level to High Universe level (Implied to be the responsible behind the Mansion's creation and its warped space, which is at least the size of several mansions and has been stated and shown to be endless and infinite several times.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Likely High Range: Several hundred meters, possibly Infinite Standard Equipment: Knife Intelligence: Above Average (Managed to gather an entire army of ghosts.) Feats - Easily killed The Player, and is likely superior to most of the Specimens. - Implied to be the responsible behind the Mansion's creation and its warped space, which is at least the size of several mansions and has been stated and shown to be endless and infinite several times. - Managed to gather an entire army of ghosts. - Created the Mansion. Weakness Not Scary Overall She scare you. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spooky´s Jumpscare Mansion Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Monster Girls Category:Kids Category:Sadists Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Jumpscare Users